


Best Mistake

by depressed_alien



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Kid Umino Iruka, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_alien/pseuds/depressed_alien
Summary: Kakashi lands himself in a hospital and immediately regrets accepting Obito's challenge. But that changes when Kakashi meets a certain dark skinned boy with a scar across his nose.





	Best Mistake

Kakashi was bored out of his mind laying in the hospital bed. The reason behind him being in the hospital is him breaking his leg. His ‘friend’ Obito challenged him to see who could do a better flip off the monkey bars. Kakashi knew Obito was trying to impress Rin. So, him and Obito did so, but mid-way into the flip Obito bumped into Kakashi purposely and Kakashi landed on his foot wrong.

Kakashi didn’t feel any pain, he just felt pressure. He took his peers expressions as realization that something bad happened. 

Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts when a nurse came walking through the door. Kakashi smiled a bit behind his mask, knowing what was coming.

“Hello Kakashi. How are ya feeling?” The nurse questions, looking up at him from her clip board.

“I feel good.” Kakashi answered, sitting up.

The nurse nodded, writing something down on her clipboard. She tucked it inbetween her arm, walking to Kakashi, helping him out the bed.

She helped settle him into his crutches, and motioned for him to follow her. She walked out the room at a steady pace, glancing behind her to make sure he was keeping up.

They made it to the cafeteria and she pointed at where he should sit. He obeyed, sitting down carefully.

She took the crutches, leaning them against the table.

“I’ll get your food.” She gave him a smile before walking off. Lightly tapping the table with his fingers, he looked around recognizing a few people.

He has been here for almost a week, and has seen the same faces. He waved when a little girl smiled at him, waving.

The parents turned and looked, giving him a small smile.

Kakashi didn’t really have any friends. He didn’t really want any. Obito and Rin are only his acquaintances. Nothing more.

“Here you go, love.” Kakashi frowned a bit when the tray a food was placed in front of him. It was the same old thing.

A tuna sandwich with a carton of white milk, with a side of yogurt and cubed watermelon. The watermelon had no taste, but Kakashi knew why. It wasn’t the right season for watermelons. Watermelons are only sweet when it’s the summer.

“There wasn’t anything else?” Kakashi asked, looking at the nurse with a huge frown.

She laughed. “Sorry love. That’s what they had left.”

Kakashi sighed, picking up the tuna sandwich. 

“I’ll be back in a bit to bring you back to your room.” The nurse walked off, leaving Kakashi.

In a few bites the sandwich was gone. It wasn’t that good but Kakashi was hungry. He wasn’t going to starve himself.

He finished the rest of the items, pushing the tray away from him. He sighed to himself, knowing the nurse was gonna come back in a couple of minutes.

He didn’t want to be back in his room. He hated being in there. The top reason is because it’s boring and there’s nothing in there to entertain him, not even the TV.

The TV had limited channels, consisting of news, cooking channels, and advertisement.

Of course, Kakashi complained to the nurse and she always with, ‘I’ll try to get you more channels’.

Kakashi felt as if she was lying because it hasn’t happened yet. 

He felt a presence and turned to see…Rin?

What is she doing here?

“Hi Kakashi.” She spoke, waving shyly.

 

“What are you doing here?” He didn’t mean to sound rude, he just didn’t feel like talking to her.

She seemed unfazed. “I wanted to see how you were. The nurses finally let me see you, but you weren’t in your room. So, I came here and here we are.”

“Well, I’m doing great.” Kakashi responded, looking away from her. She took a seat in front of him causing him to look up in confusion.

Her cheeks were a bit pink and she seemed nervous. “Umm…Kakashi…”

“What?”

“I need to tell you something.”

Kakashi nodded, suddenly interested in their conversation.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. “I like you.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, confused again. “So? Why are you telling me that? You and I already know I kind of like you too.”

Rin looked down at her lap. “No Kakashi, I mean like like.”

Hit with realization, Kakashi’s eyes widened. “You like me?”

Rin nodded, still looking at her lap.

Kakashi shook his head. “No.”

Rin looked up at Kakashi, hurt written on her face. “No?”

Kakashi nodded. “No.”

“What do you mean by no?”

Kakashi groaned, feeling frustrated. “You can’t like me Rin! Obito is madly in love with you and even though him and I are barely friends, I can’t betray him.”

Rin sadly, pouted. “But Kakashi…”

Kakashi stood up, putting a hand to his forehead. “I can’t do this Rin. You can’t just come here in confess to me. You can’t like me, and I can’t like you.”

“Ok Kakashi.” 

“You ready to go?” Kakashi heard someone ask, their voice beside him.

He looked, and it was the nurse. She was holding his crutches. 

He has never been so happy to see her. He nodded. “Yes.”

Without saying ‘bye’ to Rin, Kakashi got into the crutches following behind the nurse. 

“Bye Kakashi! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Rin called out, suddenly smiling again.

Kakashi turned his head, seeing the girl wave at him. He looked away, shaking his head.

“When someone says bye, that’s your cue to say bye too.” The nurse spoke, making Kakashi roll his eyes.

“I know. I just don’t want to.” Kakashi didn’t know why the nurse was getting in his business.

The nurse hummed.

Kakashi looked at the ground, continuing to ‘walk’.

Suddenly he crashed into something making him jolt backwards. He looked seen the nurse, smiling down at him.

“I have to do a few things. You want to accompany me?” She smiled, already knowing his answer.

He nodded, eagerly. Even if it might be boring, it beats being in his room, laying down.  
She waved her hand in a motion which meant, ‘follow her’.

He did as told. 

The few things she had to do lasted about 10 minutes and even though Kakashi didn’t want to go back to his room, Kakashi was grateful for what the nurse let him do.

On the way to his room, the nurse was stopped by some doctors and other nurses. They began talking and Kakashi stood there.

The nurse realized and turned, bending down a bit. “You see that lady?” Kakashi looked and nodded when he did.

“Tell her I sent you and she’ll give you something that’d you like.” Kakashi nodded again, making his way over to a lady behind the front desk.

She looked up, giving him a smile. “Hello. What can I do for you?”

“Umm…my nurse.” Kakashi turned and pointed. “She sent me here saying that you’d give me something I’d like.”  
The lady held up her index finger, and started digging for something. “Do you like sweets?”

Kakashi shook his head, scolding himself realizing that she couldn’t see him. “No.”

She sat back up, humming. She then looked around, still humming. She reached for something and Kakashi heard a zip. She handed Kakashi three dollars and fifty cents.

“There’s some stuff in the vending machine that isn’t sweet.” She nodded towards it.

Kakashi mumbled a ‘thank you’ and headed to the vending machine. His eyes raked the items in front of him. He decided on some cheese its and gave the machine the money. He bent down some and grabbed the snack.

He gave the front desk lady a thumbs up and walked back to his nurse. She was alone.

“Thank you.” He thanked.

She nodded, and motioned him again.  
5 minutes later, she got stopped again. 

Kakashi didn’t recognize the area he was in. The atmosphere felt depressing. Well, this is a hospital.

Kakashi heard harsh coughing and he turned his head to where it came from. The door it came from was almost closed. He wondered if he should close it.

What if the person had something contagious and the nurses or doctors forgot to close it?

Nah, the nurse and doctors never forget to do that.

He found himself, peeking in the door that wasn’t closed. 

There was a boy laying on the bed and he had on one of those masks connected to the breathing machine. He was dark skinned and had on a hospital uniform. Well, all the patients did. He seemed to be awake and staring at the ceiling. 

Probably feeling Kakashi’s gaze on him, he slowly turned his head Kakashi’s way. 

Kakashi now noticed there was a long scar going across his face. Specifically, on his nose. The boy looked some years younger than him. But not that much.

The two were just staring at each other. Kakashi felt as if he couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to do. He surprised himself when he waved.

Kakashi’s heart fluttered when the boy gave Kakashi a weak smile. It seemed as if he couldn’t move his arms.

Kakashi felt a feeling of sadness wash over. This was new. 

“Kakashi! What are you doing?” He felt someone yank his arm and he was met face to face with his nurse. She looked upset. 

“You can’t just go looking into people’s room like that! It’s rude.” She informed, gesturing.

“My bad. I just heard him coughing and wanted to see if he was ok.” Kakashi muttered, looking away from the nurses stern expression.

She sighed, standing in front of him and opened the door a bit. “Hi Iruka. I’m sorry if Kakashi was bothering you.”

Kakashi moved over some, so he could see his reaction.

The boy weak smiled again, shaking his head slowly. 

“So, he wasn’t bothering you? That’s good to know.” She smiled. “Well, I have to go now. I’ll come back and see about you in a bit.” 

The boy nodded, turning his head to its position before, staring up at the ceiling.

She shut the door, and motioned for Kakashi to follow, which he did.

This time they made it to Kakashi’s room without interruption. 

-

“I still can’t believe he would sharpen his finger. Then he had the nerve to cry about it.” Obito laughed, shaking his head. Rin stared at Kakashi.

Kakashi didn’t respond, he just stared at his food.

He didn’t want or need to listen. 

He had plenty of other things he could listen to or do.

“Kakashi…” Rin whispered out, laying a hand on his.

Obito eyes widened at the gesture, and Kakashi moved his hand away. 

“Yes Rin?” Kakashi tried being polite, knowing what she was going to say would be something he didn’t want to listen to.

“I’m sorry for a few days ago.” She confessed, giving him a sad smile. “I hope you can forgive me.”

Kakashi sighed. “It’s ok, Rin. I forgive you.”

Before Rin could say something, Obito butted in. “What happened yesterday?”

Rin flushed. “I confessed my feelings to Kakashi.”

Obito jumped up from his chair, obviously riled up. “What?!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his ‘friend’ that was attracting attention. “Calm down, Obito. I didn’t return them, I know you have feelings for her. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Obito calmed down, a blush on his face. “Oh. I’m sorry, you guys.”

Kakashi waved him off in dismissal.

“No Kakashi. I’m actually sorry, I should have known you wouldn’t do that.” Obito frowned.

“It’s really fine.” Kakashi shrugged, slurping on his carton of milk. 

“It’s time to go back to your room, Kakashi.” The nurse said, suddenly on the side of him.

He hummed, understanding. She helped him get into his crutches. Obito and Rin rushed to them.

“We can walk him back to his room.” Obito said, making Kakashi look at him confused. Rin gave him a look, and his face just went back to neutral.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at the three, wondering if they were up to something. “No worries. I can do it.”

Rin stepped in, putting a hand on Kakashi’s back and arms. “We insist. You probably have a lot to do.”

The nurse put a hand on her hip. “How do you know that?”

Rin gave her an innocent smile. “I’ve seen you running around this building. I bet you do a lot, they should up your pay.”

The nurse crossed her arms. “Flattery doesn’t get you anywhere.”

Rin laughed. “But this is pure truth. Why don’t you accept it?”

The nurse shook her head, a smile on her face. “I guess Kakashi doesn’t need my help.”

Obito nodded, Rin copying his movements.

She turned to Kakashi. “I’ll be with you in 30 min, an hour tops, to do your daily checkup.”

Kakashi hummed in response.

The nurse gave the three one last look and walked off.

“What was that for?” Kakashi questioned, extremely confused.

Obito rubbed the back of his neck. “We know you don’t want to be stuck in your room.”

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrow, wondering where this conversation was going. “Yeah? But I have still have to be there.”

Rin shook her head. “No, you don’t.”

Kakashi sighed. “I can’t you guys. I’m in crutches, I’m slower. I’ll be caught in an instant.”

“We’ll cover you.” Rin smiled.

Obito agreed.

Kakashi gave them a bored expression. “And how do you expect to do that?”

Rin and Obito looked at each other with grins and Kakashi knew that he was in trouble.

Walking to Kakashi’s room, there was silence.

When they made it to his room, they walked in and Kakashi made his way to his bed but Obito stopped him.

Before he could say anything, Rin began messing with his bed. He watched confused.

“Guys, there’s no where I want to go.” Kakashi sat on the bed, resting his crutches against the bed.

Rin sighed, standing next to Obito who was in front of Kakashi. 

Obito whined. “There’s gotta be somewhere you want to go.”

Instantly, a certain someone popped up in his head.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. 

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Well, there is somewhere I want to go.”

-

This certain someone has been running through his mind. 

Kakashi has never felt this way before and it was weird for him. He didn’t know if he liked it or not.

He hadn’t seen Iruka ever since the day he met him. Kakashi wanted to see if Iruka was ok. That cough he let out that day was harsh and sounded like it hurt. A lot.

Kakashi went to open the room door but stopped. He turned his head to his friends and they gestured for him to keep going.

Kakashi let out a breath and opened the door. Cold air kissed the exposed part of his face as he stepped in.

Iruka turned his head, this time faster than last time.

His face lit up when he sees Kakashi. He smiles, and it looks less weak than before. He looked better.

He presses a button on something beside him and the bed moves, and it makes him sit up.

“Hi.” Kakashi let out, feeling himself flush behind his mask.

Kakashi didn’t know why he was acting like this.

“Hi.” Iruka spoke, giggling.

The giggle made Kakashi’s body warm. It was feeling that he liked.

“How are you feeling?” Kakashi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m feeling better.” Iruka replied, still giving Kakashi a smile.

Kakashi nodded. “Did my nurse come in here yet?”

“Yes.” Iruka answered, making Kakashi sigh in relief. “Don’t worry, I don’t think she’s going to your room any time soon.”

Kakashi hummed in response.

Kakashi rocked back and forth on his heels, as the two stared at each other. 

“You can sit, you know.” Iruka laughed, pointing.

“Right…” Kakashi mumbled, sitting in the chair near Iruka’s bed.

Silence filled the air, Iruka staring at Kakashi who was looking at the floor that seemed so interesting.

“We should be friends.” Iruka blurted, face flushed with red.

Kakashi looked at Iruka with shock, which made Iruka frown. 

Iruka looked away from Kakashi, looking at his lap. “Who am I kidding? Of course, you wouldn’t want to be friends with a dying boy.”

Kakashi’s air was knocked out of his body. “Y-y-you’re dying?”

Iruka didn’t answer. Kakashi frowned.

He went to say something but saw something fall from Iruka’s face. Kakashi furrowed an eyebrow but realized when a few more fell from his face.

Iruka was crying.

Kakashi hurriedly jumped up, immediately regretting so. “I’m so sorry Iruka! I didn’t mean to make you cry. I was just so shocked. Of course, we could be friends.”

Iruka wiped his tears, shaking his head. “You only want to be friends with me out of pity. That’s what everyone’s doing.”

Kakashi heart skipped a few beats in the bad way. “No way, Iruka.”

Kakashi felt that he need to cheer his new friend up. 

Kakashi moved Iruka’s face towards his with his finger, making Iruka look at him. “If I didn’t want to be friends with you, I wouldn’t risk being here. I’m sorry that everyone is trying to be your friend out of pity but just know that’s not why I want to be your friend.”

Kakashi continued. “You’re strong Iruka. I don’t know anyone who is in pain and weak and still manages to smile like you did. I don’t know you that well yet, but I can tell that you’re an amazing person, who deserves nothing but happiness.”

Iruka rubbed his eyes. “Really?”

Kakashi nodded, smiling. 

In one quick movement, Kakashi was embraced tightly by Iruka. Kakashi quickly returned the gesture, inhaling his scent.

They broke apart when the door opened.

Kakashi turned seeing Rin and Obito looking panicked. “I’m sorry that we have to do this but Kakashi, we need to leave.”

Kakashi frowned, and turned back to Iruka who was frowning too. 

“I’ll see if I can come by and visit you tomorrow.” Kakashi told Iruka and that made him smile.

They hugged one last time and Kakashi left with his two other ‘friends’.

-

Kakashi didn’t know what was going on lately. He found himself doing everything Iruka wanted. He never gotten along someone with this quick. 

Kakashi was pouting and Iruka noticed. He noticed because Kakashi stuck his head out and crossed his arms. He turned the TV down and turned to Kakashi. 

“What’s wrong?” Iruka wanted to know what was bugging his friend.

“It’s not fair that you have way more channels than I do.” Kakashi responded, still crossing his arms.

Iruka laughed, and it was music to Kakashi’s ears. Kakashi felt himself smiling. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Iruka asked, looking nervous. Kakashi wondered what he meant. What way was Kakashi looking at Iruka?

“Did it make you feel uncomfortable?” Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. Iruka flushed, shaking his head.

“No. It just reminds me of the way my dad used to look at my mom.” Kakashi heart skipped beats.

“Can you explain how it looked?” 

Iruka nodded, still flushing. “I guess you looked at me like there was something in me worth looking at. My mom and dad were in love, so….” 

Kakashi felt his skin heat up. “Umm…”

Iruka laughed. “It’s ok. I know you don’t love me.”

Kakashi waved his hands in motion that was saying, ‘no’. “No, I do love you Iruka. What makes you think that?”

Iruka flushed a darker red, shrugging. “Why would someone like you love someone like me?”

Kakashi felt hurt run through him. “There’s nothing wrong with you Iruka. You’re an amazing person and I love you so much. It’s more like the other way around. You deserve the whole universe and I’m just a star.”

Iruka smiled, softly at him. “I love you too.”

At those words, Kakashi’s heart rate increased. Iruka had all these effects on him. Kakashi now knew what was happening. He just wanted to make Iruka happy, whatever and however.

“Is there anything you would like to do when you get older?” Kakashi questioned, leaning forward.

“I want to be a teacher.” Iruka answered, simply.

“That’s amazing, Iruka.” 

Iruka cheesed, his cheeks darkening.

“So, what would you like to do now, Iruka?” Kakashi looked at Iruka, curious for his answers.

Iruka yawned, laying back on his bed. “I just want to listen to your voice. Tell me stories.”

Kakashi flushed behind his mask but fulfilled Iruka’s wants.

-

Kakashi felt nervous. Iruka looked heart wrenchingly weak. It hurt to look at him.

He somehow had gotten even more sick than before. They plugged him up to more machines and now more tubes were in out of his body.

“Kakashi…” Kakashi turned his head away from the TV to look at Iruka who was already looking at him, eyes half way open.

Kakashi hummed in response, not able to talk because of the pressure in his throat. 

Iruka took a breath and exhaled it the best he could. “I want…to thank you.”

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. “Thank me? What are you thanking me for?”

“For being my friend. When I got diagnosed with whatever I have, my old friends they distanced themselves from me.” Iruka let out, eyes watering.

Kakashi went to ask ‘why?’ but Iruka interrupted. “Someone spread fake news about me. They said what I have is contagious. But it’s not, I promise. If it was they’d keep me blocked off and I wouldn’t have let you kiss me. I’m honest.”

Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s hand, looking him in his eyes. “I believe you. I’m so sorry they treated you like that. I would never ever, no matter what.”

A few tears dripped out of Iruka’s eyes. “Thank you Kakashi. You’re the best.”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, you’re the best.”

Iruka gave Kakashi the best smile he could, then turned his head. 

“Kakashi…”

Kakashi hummed again. 

“I can see him…” 

Kakashi frowned. “See who?”

Iruka began crying. “I can see Death. He’s scary.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened, heartbeat feeling like it’s slowing down. “You can see him?”

Iruka nodded, yanking his hand away from Kakashi to shield himself.

“Leave me alone!” Iruka screamed. “Kakashi won’t let you take me! He said it’s too early for me to leave this world! You can’t take me.”

Kakashi tried calming Iruka down before the nurses came rushing in. Kakashi hopped up, ignoring the pain shooting up his body.

Kakashi embraced Iruka the best he could.

Iruka immediately calmed down, leaning into Kakashi’s embrace.

“I got you.” Kakashi mumbled, kissing the boy’s sweaty forehead. Iruka snuggled his head into Kakashi’s chest, wanting to be there forever.

But it was too late.

Kakashi heard the door burst open and he was being pulled off Iruka. 

“Get off me!” Kakashi yelled, swinging his fist.

“He didn’t do anything! It wasn’t him!” Iruka cried out, reaching for Kakashi.

The nurses didn’t listen, they just dragged Kakashi out the room. 

“Kakashi!”

“Iruka!”

-

Kakashi leaped down from the tree, doing a couple of flips, landing in front of a certain tombstone.

Kakashi gave a respectful bow. 

“I’m almost finished, Iruka.” Kakashi spoke, giving the tombstone a smile that hid behind his mask. 

Kakashi sighed, and closed his eyes.

Iruka died years ago from the wrong medicine. When Kakashi was dragged out the room, Iruka wouldn’t calm down, he cried and fought the nurses. They held him down and inserted a needle into him which made his body go limp. They then realized one of them gave him the wrong medicine. They tried to save him before he was gone but it was too late.

Kakashi found out and after that, he was never the same. He felt as if the world was against him. They took his happiness. They took someone who deserved way more than what he was given.

Ever since that day, Kakashi swore vengeance on everyone who was included in Iruka’s death.

Kakashi opened his eyes, letting out the breath he was holding. “I’ll be back. I just wanted to inform you.”

Kakashi bent down and kissed the cold tombstone. He stood back up and sighed.

“I love you, Iruka.” 

In quick motion, Kakashi was on top of a tree branch.

Then just like that, he was gone with the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, this had me tearing up as I was writing. The original plan for this story was way more melancholy then this but I decided to save that for another story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated, it encourages me to do more. :) <3


End file.
